D&D
by Atlantos
Summary: (Aventures ; ModernAU… kind of.) Mahyar désespérait. Qu'avait-il eu en tête, exactement, quand il avait proposé à Théo, Bob, Shin et Grunlek de faire une partie de JDR sur table ?
1. Flirt

_Je. Suis. Vivante._

 _Avec un mini-recueil. Ce ne seront pas des drabbles, plus des vignettes, à partir d'anecdotes pêchées ici et là (je mettrai les liens à chaque fois), qui me font penser aux protagonistes d'Aventures. Je me marre bien toute seule à chaque fois, alors je vous fais profiter aussi. Si vous même avez des idées et que vous voulez que je les traite, n'hésitez pas ! :3_

 _Il n'y aura pas de jour de publication, pas d'intervalle fixe, puisqu'il s'agit pour moi de me détendre de tous les projets en cours (uni, Secret Santa, les autres écrits - non, je n'oublie pas les annexes de_ Changer les trames _, c'est en cours)._

 _Disclamer (pour tout le recueil) : Les personnages d'_ Aventures _ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **1.**

Les bières étaient tout juste sorties du frigidaire, les pizzas étaient commandées, et tout le monde était assis autour de la table. Une nouvelle partie, un nouvel univers. L'équipe n'était pas si nouvelle, puisqu'il s'agissait d'une bande d'amis de longue date.

— Bob, tu entres dans une taverne aux abords de la ville. La salle est bondée, mais tu remarques une table en retrait où seul un homme est assis, en armure.

— Je me dirige vers lui.

— Tu reconnais son insigne, c'est un paladin. Il se présente sous le nom de…

— _Inquisiteur_ , lâcha Théo en croisant les bras, le regard vissé sur Bob, et attendant l'entourloupe.

— Il se présente en tant qu'Inquisiteur…, reprit Mahyar avec prudence.

— Je fais un jet pour séduire l'Inquisiteur, annonça Bob avec un sourire grivois.

— Bob, _non_.

* * *

 _BOB, YES !_

 _(Par contre, pour celle-ci, c'est de mémoire. Si je la retrouve, je la mettrai en edit.)_

 _Allez, c'est parti ! :3_


	2. PNJ I

_Parce qu'un épisode de 56minutes, ça donne des ailes._

* * *

 **2.**

Théo fulminait. Ce PNJ de malheur lui tenait la dragée haute. Et le pire, c'était que ce con détenait des informations vitales pour l'avancement de la quête. Perdant patience, il annonça au sadique MJ :

— Je fais un jet pour l'insulter.

— Théo, intervint Grunlek, il nous dira pas la vérité si tu le contraries.

— Je fais un jet pour l'insulter _respectueusement_.

* * *

 _Théo et les PNJs, une grande histoire d'amour que je compte bien continuer à creuser un peu._

 _Lien du post : outofcontextdnd . tumblr .com SLASH post/132110247112/i-roll-to-call-bullshit-he-wont-be-honest-if_

 _(Décidément, ce site est vicieux concernant les liens...)_


	3. Portes

_Merci à vous Lou Keehl, SunWings et Isil-gawien pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Merci également pour les favs et les follows ! :3_

 _Allons, un nouveau D &D ! (Avec un bonus, parce que je vous aime.) _

* * *

**3.**

Sidéré, Mahyar recompta les points, fouilla dans ses souvenirs, fit la comparaison, puis leva le regard de derrière son écran de maître du jeu pour le poser sur Shin, qui se remettait difficilement de son échec critique :

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as perdu moins de points de vie contre le dernier Boss que contre cette porte ?!

Le fou-rire des trois autres comparses redoubla.

* * *

Bonus :

Shin, puis Théo. C'était un signe du Destin.

Mahyar posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa les mains devant son menton, essayant de rester le plus stoïque possible en annonçant :

— Les mecs, est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que je vais devoir faire des stats sur les _portes_ , maintenant ?!

* * *

 _Demandez à Grunlek, les gars, il est doué avec les portes..._

 _Lien : outofcontextdnd . tumblr . com SLASH post/133349436103/you-lost-less-hp-to-the-boss-than-to-this-door_

 _+ post/132697452285/i-have-to-stat-a-door-now_


	4. PNJ II

_Merci à vous, SunWings et Lou Keehl pour vos reviews ! Et merci aux favs et follows ! :3_

 _La suite d'un précédent..._

* * *

 **4.**

Les PNJs auraient sa peau. Ou le MJ. Ou les deux. Courbé sur la table, les coudes plantés sur le bois et les mains levées vers le plafond, Théo, vaincu, émit une supplication étouffée :

— Est-ce que je peux porter le coup de grâce à cette _putain de grand-mère ?!_

* * *

 _J'avais dit que je ferais une suite~_

 _Le lien : outofcontextdnd. tumblr. com SLASH post/132506436089/can-i-coup-de-grace-the-grandma_


	5. Chanson

_Après l'apocalypse, l'accalmie._

 _Et des souvenirs..._

* * *

 **5.**

Mahyar aurait dû le sentir venir _à des kilomètres_ à la ronde en faisant son scénario. Mais à des _kilomètres_.

— Donc on ne peut sortir de là qu'en empruntant la rivière, c'est ça ? demanda Bob.

— Oui…, répondit prudemment le MJ.

— Je peux générer une plaque de glace pour en faire une planche, proposa Shin.

— Ok, dit Bob en frappant dans ses mains. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

Un bref coup d'œil entre Bob, Shin et Théo confirma son mauvais pressentiment. Leurs sourires extatiques aussi. Les trois joueurs se mirent à chanter en chœur :

— _Sur mon glacier, sur mon glacier~ Le courant nous emporte au loin mais y faut pagayer~ Mais il faut pagayer~_

Grunlek eut la décence de se taire, mais son sourire trop grand le trahissait. Cependant, Mahyar accepta les petites tapes sur son épaule en maigres tentatives de réconfort.

* * *

 _C'est pratiquement devenu canon, me direz-vous. XD_

 _Lien du post : outofcontextdnd . tumblr .com SLASH post/134410136016/warden-so-theres-a-secret-entrance-lets-go_


End file.
